The Second Love
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Saat itu sebuah gosip mulai beredar, tentang sang 'titania' menyukai 'Sting'. Namun pada saat itu Sting menyukai Lucy. Erza menjelaskan semua alasan kenapa ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan ketua osis tersebut. Tak disangka dari sanalah muncul benih-benih cinta kedua bagi Erza dan Sting. For Riin Heartfilia


**A/N : ALOHAAAA! AKIKO BALIK HUA PAIR STINGZA O.O hehehe ini cuman req fic dari Riin Heartfilia. ****_Honto ni gomennasai _****karena telat ngirim T^T ****_honto ni gomennasai-gomennasai!_**

**YOSH GAK USAH BASA-BASI LAGI!**

* * *

**_The Second Love_**

**_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima_**

**_Sting & Erza_**

**_Romance_**

**_By Akiko Nagato_**

**_Warning! : gaje, abal, jelek, typo, dll._**

* * *

**;:-'Normal POV'-:;**

"Hei kau dengar tidak bahwa sang Titania sekolah memutuskan _Kaicho_, katanya sih karena menyukai orang lain."

"Eh menyukai orang lain. Sayangnya padahal _Kaicho _itu keren, ganteng, pinter lagi. Ah kalau aku jadi Titania itu tak akan aku putuskan _Kaicho_."

"Memang siapa orang yang disukai Titania itu?"

"Aku tidak begitu tau, tapi katanya Sting Eucliffe."

"Ah ketua klub Basket itu ya."

Pagi hari yang cerah di Fairy Tail Academy tetapi sudah banyak gosip yang beredar dengan cepatnya. Yup sang Titania sekolah Erza Scarlet memutuskan hubungannya dengan _Kaicho _Jellal Fernandes, dengan alasan bahwa Erza menyukai Sting Eucliffe sang ketua basket yang terkenal. Namun Erza menentang semua itu karena dia memutuskan Jellal dengan alasan lain bukan itu, sebuah alasan privasi yang hanya Jellal dan Erza yang tau. Namun Erza tidak tahu bahwa semenjak itu semuanya dimulai.

**xXx Aye xXx**

"HOHOHOHO LIHAT LUCE! AKU MENGALAHKAN SI IDIOT GRAY!" teriak Natsu bangga pada Lucy.

'Padahal kau lebih idiot dari pada Gray...' batin Lucy dalam hati.

"Natsu-_san _boleh si pirang ini?" tanya Sting pada Natsu.

"HEI! KAU JUGA PIRANG TAU!" seru Lucy tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan Sting tadi.

"Kenapa kau harus minta izin padaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa Lucy kok." Ucap Natsu yang membuat hati Lucy seperti tertusuk ribuan baja.

Sting pun menyeret Lucy pergi ke atap sekolah, wajahnya terlihat serius tatapannya tajam membuat Lucy gak ngeri sedikit.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Pirang." Jawab Sting.

"Berhenti memanggilku Pirang, aku punya nama! Jika kau masih memanggilku Pirang, aku pergi!" seru Lucy dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Iya-iya Lucy-_chan gomen_." Ucap Sting dengan embel-embel '_chan_'.

"Sekarang cepat katakan." Kata Lucy.

"Um... sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal pertemu, kupikir kau adalah orang yang sombong tetapi saat melihat bagaimana kepribadianmu yang asli, aku mengetahui bahwa kau orang yang baik, maka dari itu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sting.

"Maaf Sting aku tak bisa menerimamu. Aku sudah mencintai seseorang... dan yang kau bilang tadi hanyalah persaan suka biasa bukan 'cinta' yang kubutuhkan hanya 'cinta' dari seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus, _gomenne_ aku buka bermaksud untuk menolakmu karena kau tidak mencintaiku, aku menolakmu karena aku menyukai orang lain." Ucap Lucy dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Natsu-_san _kan? Kau menyukai Natsu-_san _kan?" tanya Sting dengan wajah yang agak kecewa.

"I-iya..." jawab Lucy dengan wajah yang makin tertunduk, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sting.

"Hei Lucy! Tatap mataku!" seru Sting dan Lucy pun melakukan hal yang dikatakan Sting.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Nyatakanlah perasaanmu pada Natsu-_san_, jika kau tidak cepat-cepat menyatakannya semua akan terlambat, dan aku mendengar bahwa Strauss-_san_ akan menembak Natsu-_san_... hari ini..." ucap Sting.

"Maksudmu Lisanna?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, dia akan menembak Natsu-_san _hari ini dan cepatlah Lucy, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kata Sting.

"_Ha'i_, _arigatou ne! _Sting!" seru Lucy, lalu berlari ke tempat Natsu berada.

"Semoga berhasil... Lucy." Batin Sting dalam hati.

"Hah... sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan huh... rasanya bosan..." keluh Sting yang tidak ada kerjaan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki orang yang berjalan menuju atap, langkahnya seperti orang terburu-buru. Dan terlihatlah sosok perempuan berambut scarlet dan baju ciri khasnya, dia 'titania' Erza Scarlet. Nafasnya ta beraturan ia seperti dikejar oleh seseorang.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa titania?" tanya Sting.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Eucliffe-_san_!" seru Erza dengan tatapan membunuh hingga membuat Sting merinding.

"O-oke... Scarlet-_san _aku minta maaf..." ucap Sting yang masih dalam keaadan ketakutan.

"Ya tak apa-apa, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Erza.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa dan tiba-tiba kau datang seperti orang yang sedang dikejar sesuatu, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sting balik.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan hati..." ucap Erza.

"Oh iya kau putus dengan Jellal ya... ngomong-ngomong karena apa?" tanya Sting.

"Kau tak perl tahu!" seru Erza.

"Oh ayolah beritahu aku!" seru Sting.

"Hah... baiklah..." kata Erza.

"Jadi?" tanya Sting.

"Waktu itu aku melihat Jellal berciuman dengan Ultear..." ucap Erza dengan nada sedih.

"Lalu apa kau bilang saat kau mau putus dengan Jellal karna itu?" tanya Sting lagi.

"Aku tak bilang karena itu..."

"Lalu kau bilang karna apa?" tanya Sting.

"karna aku sudah tak mencintainya." Jawab Erza.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa pada membicarakan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sting lagi.

"Entah... padahal aku jarang sekali bertemu denganmu, dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara." Ucap Erza.

"Hei kau mau temani aku jalan-jalan?" tanya Sting yang merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jalan-jalan... hmm... itu ide yabng bagus." Ucap Erza.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" seru Sting.

Sting pun menarik Erza kesebuah tempat ramai, itu adalah taman bermain! Yaps disana banyak sekali remaja, anak beserta orangtuanya. Bahkan taman bermain yang baru dibuka ini sudah lumayan penuh. Mereka bermain dengan segala permainan yang ada disana, semua itu bisa mengubah mood mereka yang sedang tidak bagus untuk hari ini. Bahkan ini author bisa dibunuh abis ini cerita selesai.

"Hei Erza kau tau. Kau itu orang pertama yang aku ajak jalan-jalan." Ucap Sting dengan polosnya.

***DUAGHHHHH* **"Aakkhh... _ittai_..." ringis Sting. Dan JENG! JENG! JENG! Erza memberikan sebuah pukulan mantabnya minta ampun tepat di perut Sting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." ucap Sting yang sedang memegang perutnya karena kesakitan.

"Memukulmu! Kenapa mau tambah lagi?" tanya Erza.

"Ti-tidak usah... begini sudah menyakitkan." Ucap Sting.

***DUAGHHHHH* **"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Sting.

"Memukulmu lagi!" seru Erza.

"Berhentilah memukul! Itu sakit, pantas saja banyak yang memanggilmu titania." Ucap Sting.

***DUAGHHHHH* **kali ini pukulan ketiga didapatkan oleh Sting. "HEI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU! ADA APA SEBENARNYA DENGAN KAU!" teriak Sting.

***DUAGHHHHH* **dan dipukulan keempat Erza pergi meninggalkan Sting yang sudah terkapar ditanah. Sting menyusul Erza dan terlihatlah wajah Erza yang sungguh merona seperti rambutnya.

"He-hei kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau terkena demam? Atau kau-"

***DUAGHHHHH* **sebuah pukulan lagi-lagi ditinggalkan oleh Erza yang membuat Sting tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, bahkan rasanya seperti makanan yang ia makan kemarin dan tadi pagi ingin keluar.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, aku mau pulang!" seru Erza.

"Tu-tunggu!" seru Sting sambil menarik tangan Erza.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini, aku dipukul oleh kau dan kau tiba-tiba mau pulang." Ucap Sting.

"Aku tak apa-apa! Barusan aku sudah bilang aku tak apa-apa, aku ingin pulang karena aku lapar!" seru Erza.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku!" seru Sting sambil menyeret Erza.

**xXx Aye xXx**

"Hei untuk apa kita kesini?! Lagi pula bukan kah disini makanannya mahal-mahal?" tanya Erza.

"Iya memang mahal tapi tenang saja aku yang traktir!" seru Sting yang lagi-lagi menyeret Erza.

Mereka akhirnya duduk disebuah kursi, tempat ini sungguh mewah bahkan sangat besar hampir orang yang datang kemari adalah orang kaya, seorang pelayan menggunakan baju maid datang.

"Oh St- maksudku tuan dan nyonya mau pesan apa." Ucap Maid tersebut.

"Aku ingin steak dan chocolate cake." Ucap Sting.

"Aku mau Cheese cake 5 tingkat, dan Strawberry cake 5 tingkat." Ucap Erza.

"Baiklah, makananya akan segera datang." Ucap maid tersebut.

"Hei apa kau tidak gendut kalau makan kue banyak-banyak?" tanya Sting.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Erza.

-15 Menit kemudian-

Makanan pun datang, Erza memakan semua cakenya dengan lahap bahkan seperti orang rakus. Sting yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop ditempat. Semenjak hari ini hubungan mereka dekat bahkan sangat ya mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama sakit hati.

**xXx Aye xXx**

Tak terasa ini sudah mau kelulusan ya memang begitu cepat, beberapa hari lagi mereka akan melaksanakan ujian. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari semuanya untuk bersenang-senang. Pagi yang sungguh cerah membuat Sting bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Yaps sahabatnya Erza Scarlet, mereka akan berjanjian di sebuah taman yang memang tidak terlalu ramai.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai dengan keadaan Sting yang lebih dulu sampai, mereka bermain disekitar taman yang penuh dengan stand dan permainan layaknya di taman bermain namun yang membuat tempat ini menarik adalah mereka para jomblo ngenes atau pun orang-orang yang sudah memiliki pacar dapat melihat sunset yang begitu indah pada sore hari.

Dalam waktu beberapa jam matahari sudah mau tenggelam, dan bulan mulai terlihat. Semua orang mulai berpergian ke rumahnya. Namu tidak untuk Erza dan Sting mereka menyempatkan untuk melihat sunset yang indah dari taman atau bisa kita bilang disana ada sungai juga.

"Erza/Sting!"

"Kau duluan saja!" ucap Erza.

"Baiklah..." ucap Sting.

"A-a-a... aku..."

"Aku?"

"Akumencintaimu..." ucap Sting tanpa jeda.

"Apa?" tanya Erza.

"Aku me-mencintaimu..." ucap Sting.

***Blushhhh* **sebuah semburat merah terlihat dari kedua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan di tengah-tengah matahari tenggelam.

"A-aku juga _ba-baka_." Ucap Erza.

"Hei coba lihat mataharinya indah bukan!" seru Sting, dan Erza pun menoleh kearah matahari tenggelam tersebut, warnanya seperti warna rambutnya.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman diantarkan oleh Sting tepat di pipi Erza, dan...

***DUAAAAAGGHHHH* **sebuah pukulan mantab diterima oleh Sting.

"He-hei kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sting.

"_Ba-baka _kenapa kau menciumku!" seru Erza.

Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran antara Erza dan Sting. Sebuah cinta kedua yang datang begitu saja, namun tidak pahit rasanya.

_**;:Owari:;**_

* * *

**A/N : hoalah gimana tuh nasib Natsu sama Lucy ya? OK Akiko ceritain di cerita lain hehehe Jaa naa!  
**


End file.
